In Noctem
by Minerwa
Summary: Szósty tom, przed bitwą o Hogwart, AD/MM?


_Napisane 1,5 roku temu, odgrzebane i poprawione. Zdecydowałam się na wrzucenie, bo już więcej z tym nie zrobię. Czy jest to AD/MM i w jakim stopniu, pozostawiam do interpretacji Czytelników. Kanoniczne tylko w pewnym tego słowa znaczeniu. Uzupełnienie szóstego tomu, tytuł taki, a nie inny, gdyż pomysł wpadł mi do głowy podczas słuchania utworu "In Noctem" z ekranizacji szóstej części.  
_

_Bety ścisłej nie było, ale chciałabym podziękować Syriuszowej (która czytała dawno temu pierwszą wersję, a jej uwagi bardzo pomogły), EgoVagus (która gdzieś zniknęła) oraz mojemu koledze ze szkoły (który był uprzejmy zatwierdzić ostateczną wersję pod względem stylu)._

_Nie wiem, czy będę pisywać jakieś ffy dalej, ale komentarze karmią wena i są - jak zwykle - mile widziane. ;-)_

_Pozdrawiam ciepło,_

_Minerwa._

**In Noctem**

Ten rok był trudny dla wszystkich. Społeczność świata czarodziejów uwierzyła w powrót Tego, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać, Knota zdjęto z urzędu, coraz częściej występowały niewyjaśnione zgony i zaginięcia. Wszystko kręciło się wokół Voldemorta. Życie Minerwy McGonagall również.

Minerwa była nauczycielką transmutacji, opiekunką Griffindoru oraz – jakby tego było mało – wicedyrektorką Hogwartu. Była wtajemniczana w sprawy szkoły i bliżej niż inni współpracowała z dyrektorem. To ostatnie w ciągu bieżącego roku uległo niestety sporej zmianie. Albus stał się tajemniczy, swoje problemy wolał widocznie omawiać z Harrym Potterem, a kiedy próbowała uzyskać kilka odpowiedzi na dręczące ją pytania, słyszała coś w rodzaju: „To nie należy do kategorii spraw, w które musisz być wtajemniczona, moja droga. Tak będzie lepiej. Ach, i przyślij do mnie Severusa wieczorem, mamy kilka spraw do omówienia". Minerwa w przypływie desperacji próbowała nawet podpytać Snape'a, ale ten nie dość, że był mało rozmowny, to jeszcze udzielał opryskliwych odpowiedzi. Czasem było to krótkie „Dumbledore wie, co robi", a czasem „Nie wtrącaj się w sprawy, które ciebie nie dotyczą i niech tak zostanie". W takiej sytuacji nie miała innego wyjścia, niż udawanie, że niczego nie wie i niczego się nie domyśla. Po części było to prawdą – nie wiedziała niczego na pewno. Nie była jednak ani ślepa, ani tym bardziej głupia.

Tego pamiętnego dnia Dumbledore wezwał wszystkich na niespodziewane zebranie kadry, co spotkało się ze sporym zaskoczeniem ze strony większości nauczycieli. W czerwcu takie zebrania były rzadkością; wszystkie sprawy związane z egzaminami ustalano o wiele wcześniej, w wyjątkowych sytuacjach dyrektor przekazywał wiadomości przez wicedyrektorkę… Ale zebranie kadry?

W drodze do pokoju nauczycielskiego Minerwa wpadła na profesor Sprout, która nawet nie starała się ukryć zaciekawienia i nadziei, że się czegoś od McGonagall dowie. Równie kiepsko powstrzymywała się od wyrażania zdumienia niewiedzą koleżanki, co wprawiło profesor McGonagall w jeszcze większe zniecierpliwienie. Zajęła miejsce w pokrytym ciemną skórą fotelu obok Pomony i stukając lekko obcasem w zakurzony dywanik, czekała, aż wszyscy się zbiorą, stukając lekko obcasem w zakurzony dywanik.

- Witam, witam. Są już wszyscy? Doskonale. – Dumbledore wyglądał na zmęczonego, a błyszczące oczy nieco przygasły. Niektórzy nauczyciele nadal wstrzymywali oddech na widok jego sczerniałej dłoni. Dyrektor zaczął bez zbędnych wstępów: – Byliście zapewne zaskoczeni dzisiejszym wezwaniem. Tego wieczoru będę musiał opuścić szkołę, zostawiając ją tym samym w waszych rękach. Otrzymałem informacje, że ciemne moce mogą chcieć się przedrzeć przez zabezpieczenia. – W tym miejscu wśród personelu zapanowało poruszenie, a niektóre kobiety wydały zduszone okrzyki. Dyrektor jednak szybko podniósł rękę i kontynuował mowę. - Chciałbym tym samym prosić, żebyście pilnowali korytarzy dziś w nocy z wyjątkową uwagą. Uważajcie na uczniów, lepiej, żeby wszyscy byli we własnych łóżkach.

Po tym niezwykle krótkim i niepodobnym do Albusa przemówieniu dyrektor wymienił z podwładnymi kilka formuł grzecznościowych, ustalił szczegółowo dyżury i pospiesznie wyszedł. Minerwa nie zdążyła nawet zamienić z nim słowa, zobaczyła tylko znikającą w drzwiach czarną szatę Mistrza Eliksirów.

- Opuszcza szkołę w takim momencie? Co się tu, do cholery, dzieje?! – spytała Madame Hooch z irytacją.

- Nie wiem, Rolando. Nie wiem – powiedziała Minerwa, wychodząc.

Profesor McGonagall była zdesperowana najwyżej trzy razy w życiu, a biorąc pod uwagę jej podeszły wiek, to naprawdę niewiele. To był czwarty raz. Dumbledore i Snape przekroczyli wszelkie granice, a ona _musi _się dowiedzieć, co tu się dzieje. W tym momencie nie chodziło już o zwykłą ciekawość; bezpieczeństwo uczniów i nauczycieli było zagrożone, zaś Minerwa czuła się za nich odpowiedzialna. Nie po to dyrektor mianował ją swoją zastępczynią, żeby teraz siedziała z założonymi rękami, a skoro on nikomu nie chciał nic mówić, to najwyższa pora, by wyciągnąć z niego wszystko, co ukrywał.

Minerwie przydzielono dyżur w korytarzu tuż obok chimery strzegącej wejścia do dyrektorskich komnat. Wyszła ze swojego gabinetu godzinę przed planowanym rozpoczęciem obchodów i na kocich łapkach skierowała się prosto do pokojów Albusa. Przemieniwszy się z powrotem w człowieka, wypowiedziała hasło, po czym weszła po schodach i energicznie zakołatała w drzwi. Usłyszała ciche westchnienie, po którym nastąpiło słabe „proszę".

- Spodziewałem się ciebie, moja droga. Usiądź, proszę.

Usiadła. Jej jeszcze bardziej niż zwykle wyprostowana sylwetka w wygodnym, pokrytym perkalem fotelu wyglądała groteskowo. Spiorunowała przyjaciela wymownym wzrokiem, nie pozwalając na zaproponowanie herbaty czy – co gorsza – cytrynowych dropsów.

– Odnoszę wrażenie, że powinnam o czymś wiedzieć – powiedziała, przeciągając sylaby.

Dumbledore ponownie westchnął.

– Faktycznie. Nie chciałem o tym wspominać na zebraniu. Harry'ego może dziś nie być w łóżku, jak sądzę.

– Odwracasz moją uwagę – prychnęła. – Nietrudno było się domyślić, że bierzesz ze sobą Pottera. Dobrze wiesz, o co mi chodzi. – Albus spojrzał na nią pytająco. – Ciągle gdzieś znikasz, nikt nie wie, w jakim celu. _Spiskujesz _z Severusem. I nikt mi nic nie mówi. – Minerwie na chwilę załamał się głos. Jej zwierzchnik wstał zza biurka i podszedł do okna. McGonagall obróciła się w fotelu. – Albusie, nauczyciele zaczynają coś podejrzewać. Zostawiasz szkołę w krytycznym momencie, to do ciebie niepodobne. A ja… martwię się o ciebie.

Dumbledore nadal milczał. Kobieta również wstała i podjęła temat na nowo, obracając dyrektora twarzą do siebie. Nie oparł się, ale unikał jej oczu.

– Posłuchaj mnie. Mam gdzieś twoją grę, nie obchodzi mnie, że zabierasz uczniów na tajne nocne wyprawy. Chcę tylko wiedzieć, czy mam powody, by się martwić.

– Harry wróci cały i zdrowy, zamek również powinien się utrzymać – odezwał się wreszcie Dumbledore.

- Ty nie zamierzasz wrócić, prawda? – spytała Minerwa enigmatycznym tonem, patrząc rozmówcy prosto w oczy.

Albus milczał przez chwilę, walcząc ze sobą, po czym odrzekł:

- Nie zamierzam. To będzie ciężka noc… - Zamilkł na chwilę. Widząc w oczach profesor McGonagall łzy, które były u niej rzadkością, poczuł ukłucie w sercu. Wiele przeżyła, przyjaźnili się. Nie chciał jej ranić jeszcze bardziej. Objął jej twarz dłońmi. Nie wzdrygnęła się nawet, czując szorstkość martwej ręki na swoim policzku.

– Teraz ty mnie posłuchaj. Wiem, że to będzie trudne, ale proszę cię, ostatni raz proszę cię, byś zadbała o bezpieczeństwo uczniów. Po… Kiedy mnie zabraknie, mogą się dziać różne rzeczy, także w ministerstwie. Mogą zdjąć cię ze stanowiska dyrektora. Za wszelką cenę pozostań w zamku. – Teraz Dumbledore przemawiał stanowczym tonem, ciągle zmuszając Minerwę do utrzymywania kontaktu wzrokowego. McGonagall wyglądała, jakby chciała zaprzeczyć wszystkiemu, co właśnie usłyszała, ale nie miała siły. Przywarła plecami do ściany, jak gdyby chciała się w nią wtopić. Jeden z portretów odchrząknął i poinformował, że Harry Potter jest już w drodze. Widocznie Albus, spodziewając się wizyty wicedyrektorki, poprosił swoich poprzedników o sygnał przed przyjściem chłopca.

- Minerwo – zaczął mężczyzna cicho – musisz…

- Proszę. Nie rób tego. Musi być jakieś inne wyjście.

- Nie ma innego wyjścia. – Po tych słowach Dumbledore jakby stracił swoją zwykłą moc; wyglądał teraz na zrezygnowanego i bardzo zmęczonego. Iskierki w jego oczach prawie całkowicie zgasły, spuścił też głowę. Po chwili ciszy znów spojrzał na przyjaciółkę. Sprawiał wrażenie człowieka, który nie może dalej walczyć ze sobą. Położył czarną dłoń na policzku McGonagall i, po raz pierwszy, a zarazem ostatni, pocałował ją delikatnie w usta. Oddała pocałunek, ujmując go jednocześnie za drugą, zdrową rękę, jakby już nigdy nie chciała jej puszczać.

- Minerwo… - Teraz Albus miał łzy w oczach, przemawiał słabym głosem. – Musisz już iść… Proszę.

Wiedziała, że ma rację. Skierowała się powoli w kierunku drzwi, coraz delikatniej trzymając dłoń przyjaciela. W końcu stykali się już tylko palcami. Usłyszała tylko, jak Albus szepcze, że będzie dobrze i w nagłym przypływie silnej woli odwróciła się i zbiegła po schodach. Coraz ciężej oddychała, ale nie mogła pozwolić sobie na histerie – musiała wypełnić ostatnie obowiązki, jakie miała wobec Albusa Dumbledore'a.

Kilka godzin później wybuchła pierwsza bitwa o Hogwart.


End file.
